Late Birthday Present
by KimSunRi
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Donghae, Hyukjae malah harus ke Hawaii untuk shooting acara. Kira-kira apa reaksi Donghae? "Donghae akan membunuhku," . "Gomawo, atas hadiahnya. Ini ulang tahun terbaik," . Eunhae fluffy oneshot! Tribute to uri Fishy's bday ! Saenggil Chukkae oppa! Mind to RnR?


Title : Late Birthday Present

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

+Story Special Guest cast : Song Hee Gi (**dew'yellow**)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

This short fanfic is dedicated to our adorable Fish, Lee Donghae! _Saenggil Chukkaeyo oppa_! Semoga langgeng sama _uri_ Jewel, Lee Hyukjae! #plak

Signed, your beloved Jew**ELF**ishy, **Kim Sun Ri**.

Enjoy!

.

.:Late Birthday Present:.

.

**Author's POV**

"Ayolah _hyung_, apa tidak bisa diundur sama sekali?" Hyukjae memohon.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Lagipula mana mungkin _variety show_ seperti ini ditunda _shooting_nya hanya karena satu bintang tamu?" _Manager_nya menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa tidak ikut saja?" Hyukjae mencoba lagi.

"Kau gila Eunhyuk-_ah_? Lagipula acara itu juga sudah mengumumkan kau akan jadi bintang tamunya nanti," jawab _manager_nya.

Hyukjae menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa panjang. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu mengacak-acak rambut _brunette_ tuanya frustasi. Sepertinya memang tidak mungkin untuknya tidak mengikuti acara tersebut. _Manager_nya yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"Lagipula tumben sekali kau meminta hal seperti ini. Biasanya kau paling antusias bila ada acara seperti ini. Apalagi ini Dream Team yang sangat kau sukai. Di Hawaii juga!"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah masalah _job_ apapun yang diberikan padaku. Apalagi kalau bertemakan olahraga seperti ini, menyenangkan. Tetapi tanggalnya…" Hyukjae mendesah pasrah, memejamkan matanya dan memijat keningnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Memang ada apa?"

Hyukjae mengangkat ponselnya, menatap kalender yang tertera disana. Terlihat angka lima belas pada bulan Oktober yang dilingkari lingkaran merah.

"Donghae akan membunuhku," gumamnya.

Sang _manager_ hanya dapat tertawa prihatin.

.

.:Late Birthday Present:.

.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa, Hyukkie. Santai saja!"

Hyukjae menatapnya tidak percaya saat Donghae memberinya senyum manis. Ia sudah mengatakan hal itu beberapa kali. Namun Hyukjae masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Padahal ia sudah siap jika sahabat ikannya itu akan melancarkan aksi ngambek sebulan penuh karena ia tidak bisa menemaninya di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan ide gila _yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan_ bila seandainya Donghae merajuk, dengan pura-pura ayan satu hari sebelum keberangkatan agar ia bisa kabur dari kerja.

"S-sungguh? Maksudku, aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu merayakannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa," ulang Hyukjae memastikan.

Donghae terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Hyukjae. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Hyukjae sekali, agak keras namun masih dalam konteks wajar.

"Sungguh! Kau ini kenapa sih sepertinya kaget sekali? Lagipula itu karena pekerjaan kan? Tidak mungkin kau bisa menolaknya," ujar Donghae masih dengan senyuman manis yang sama.

Hyukjae masih menatapnya dengan agak bodoh. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Donghae.

"Kau tidak sakit kan?" Tanyanya entah serius atau tidak.

Donghae cemberut, menepis pelan tangan Hyukjae, "Tentu tidak, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae menatapnya, dan Donghae balas menatap dengan ekspresi cemberut yang sama. Melihatnya, mau tidak mau Hyukjae jadi tersenyum menunjukkan gusinya. Ia mengacak rambut Donghae pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi maaf ya? Nanti aku janji akan membawakanmu hadiah," ujarnya.

"_Ne_, santai saja Hyukkie."

Donghae balas tersenyum. Hyukjae lalu mengangguk dan pergi ke luar dorm lantai dua belas, menuju kamarnya kembali. Seperginya Hyukjae dari tempat itu, senyuman Donghae langsung pudar. Wajah cerianya tadi berubah menjadi wajah muram.

Donghae melangkah ke kamarnya yang ia tempati berdua dengan Leeteuk. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sedikit. Untungnya dorm sedang sepi karena para member memiliki jadwal masing-masing, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir ada yang melihat tingkah kekanakannya itu.

Donghae masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Kemudian ia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan berteriak frustasi. Untungnya suaranya dapat teredam oleh bantal tersebut.

Setelah puas melepaskan rasa frustasi yang ia pendam, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bangkit duduk bersila di kasurnya. Namun wajah cemberutnya masih amat ketara. Ia menghala napas panjang.

Bohong kalau dibilang Donghae sama sekali tidak masalah Hyukjae tidak bisa menemaninya di hari ulang tahunnya. Kenyataannya, ia amat sangat kecewa. Padahal ia ingin menghabiskan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan Hyukjae seharian penuh, memaksanya menemaninya kemanapun ia mau.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Donghae tau dia sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun sekarang, dan akan segera menginjak dua puluh enam beberapa hari lagi. Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, meski separuh hatinya masih berumur lima tahun. Ia tau ia harus belajar bersikap dewasa. Ia tidak ingin menjadi egois.

Sebenarnya ia ingin merengek pada Hyukjae, memaksanya menemaninya nanti. Tapi siapa dia untuk berbuat demikian? Tak peduli sebesar apapun rasa cinta yang selama ini Donghae sembunyikan, ia tetaplah hanya seorang sahabat bagi Hyukjae.

Ya, Donghae mencintai Hyukjae. Amat sangat mencintainya.

Mungkin di hadapan kamera, mereka bertingkah seperti pasangan. Saling memeluk, bertukar 'tatapan penuh cinta', namun nyatanya itu hanyalah tuntutan pekerjaan. Di atas panggung, mereka mengatakan '_Eunhae is real_'. Namun saat kamera berhenti menyorot, kalimat itu menguap entah kemana.

Bukan berarti hubungan mereka buruk di luar panggung, sama sekali tidak. Mereka masih saling memeluk terkadang. Melakukan _skinship_ dan hal semacamnya. Tapi atas dasar yang sama sekali berbeda. Hanya sebatas sahabat dan keluarga.

Dan itu semua menyiksanya. Di satu sisi, Donghae senang memanfaatkan fanservice di atas panggung sebagai alasan untuk berada di dekat Hyukjae. Alasan untuk memeluknya, untuk menatapnya dengan sayang. Ia menikmatinya. Namun disisi lain, Donghae juga merasa tersiksa dengan itu semua. Jika ia berpikir Hyukjae hanya bertingkah manis dan mesra demi pekerjaan. Jika ia berpikir semua interaksi itu adalah sesuatu yang semu belaka.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Ia bergelung di kasurnya sendiri. Ulang tahunnya nanti tidak akan terasa menyenangkan tanpa Hyukjae disisinya.

.

.:Late Birthday Present:.

.

Donghae dan Leeteuk kini ada di bandara Incheon bersama Hyukjae. Mereka disini untuk mengantar Hyukjae yang akan berangkat ke Hawaii selama seminggu untuk _shooting_ Let's Go Dream Team 2. Kebetulan jadwal keduanya sedang kosong, sementara member lain sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Leeteuk sedang berbicara dengan _manager_ mereka. Hyukjae dan Donghae berdiri berdampingan dalam diam. Tak lama _manager_ memanggilnya, mengatakan sudah waktunya untuk berangkat. Hyukjae berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Aku berangkat dulu," ujarnya pamit.

Donghae mengangguk, memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Bersenang-senanglah!"

"Hmm, tapi aku masih berpikir pasti akan lebih menyenangkan tinggal disini dan merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie. Tidak apa-apa kok," Donghae kembali tersenyum paksa.

Hyukjae hendak membuka suara, namun managernya kembali memanggilnya.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_! _Ppalli kajja_!"

"_Ne_, sebentar!"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang masih tersenyum padanya. Ia mendesah pelan dan menggeleng. Kemudian mengacak lembut rambut Donghae.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu amat lama, Hae. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura dihadapanku, itu tidak akan berhasil," ujar Hyukjae sambil menghela napas.

"_M-mwo_?"

Hyukjae menangkup lembut kedua pipi Donghae. Ia mencubitnya bercanda, menarik turun senyuman paksa itu. Donghae kemudian cemberut karena Hyukjae yang terus memainkan pipinya santai. Hyukjae tertawa pelan, dan akhirnya Donghae ikut tertawa, kali ini tanpa paksaan. Donghae tersenyum. Hyukjae selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, tak peduli dalam keadaan apapun.

"Maafkan aku, tidak bisa disini untuk ulang tahunmu nanti. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tersenyum seperti itu. Wajar kok. Maksudku, ayolah! Siapa sih yang tak akan merindukanku?" Tanya Hyukjae percaya diri, dalam usaha mencerahkan suasana.

Lagi-lagi Donghae tertawa dibuatnya, "Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak akan kumaafkan jika kau tidak membelikan kado untukku!"

Hyukjae tertawa, "_Arrasso_. Aku akan membawa hadiah saat pulang nanti. _Yaksokhalge_. Aku berangkat _ne_? Sampai nanti, Hae-_yah_."

"_Ne_, sampai nanti Hyukkie."

Dengan gummy smile lebar, Hyukjae memeluknya singkat, sebelum beralih memeluk Leeteuk juga. Kemudian disertai lambaian tangan, sosoknya menghilang dibalik gerbang keberangkatan.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Leeteuk harus menyeretnya keluar dari bandara, karena ia sempat tidak mau pergi dari situ beberapa waktu. Hanya menatap gerbang keberangkatan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi minggu yang panjang baginya. Minggu ulang tahun tanpa sahabat yang diam-diam ia cintai.

.

.:Late Birthday Present:.

.

"Kau kenapa, Donghae?"

Donghae menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan wajah tertekuk yang sama, "Aku tidak apa-apa, dan panggil aku _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai, tidak menghiraukan teguran itu, "Merindukan Hyukjae?"

"Tidak," Donghae menyangkal.

"Oh ayolah. Wajahmu jelas-jelas menunjukkannya."

Donghae menghela napasnya, "Dia bahkan tidak menelepon kemari. Padahal sudah dua hari ia berangkat. Pasti dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan _yeoja_ Hawaii yang mengenakan rumbai-rumbai," gerutunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau tau sendiri Hyukjae bukan orang seperti itu. Mungkin dia hanya sibuk?"

"Tapi kan paling tidak ia bisa menghubungiku… Kau tau? Sahabatnya?"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng, kemudian kembali memainkan kekasih hitamnya, PSP, "Kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mau memanggilmu _hyung_."

Donghae mengambil bantal sofa terdekat dan menyambitnya ke kepala Kyuhyun _dengan penuh kasih sayang_.

.

.:Late Birthday Present:.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu setibanya Hyukjae di Hawaii. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menghubungi _member_ lain, terutama Donghae. Hanya saja ia amat disibukkan dengan _shooting_ acara yang bertemakan olahraga tersebut, sehingga energinya terkuras. Barulah hari ini ia mendapat sedikit waktu senggang.

Hari itu sabtu sore waktu Hawaii, Hyukjae melewati sebuah toko kecil ala kios terbuka dengan beberapa bilik di pinggir pesisir pantai Honolulu. Dengan rasa ingin tahu, ia melihat-lihat kedalam. Hitung-hitung mencari _souvenir_ untuk yang lain sebelum kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat.

"_May I help you sir_?"

Sebuah suara menyapanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Hyukjae menoleh, mendapati penjaga kios tersebut tersenyum ramah padanya. Hyukjae terlihat sedikit panik. Karena Sungguh, ia tidak bangga akan kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisnya yang masih terbilang dibawah rata-rata itu.

"_Ah, no. I just- look. Yeah, look around_," ucapnya amat kaku sambil mengusap belakang lehernya.

_Yeoja_ penjaga kios itu memperhatikannya sekilas. Ia terlihat agak kaget saat melihat Hyukjae, namun ekspresinya kembali berubah santai dan ia tersenyum. Ia lalu kembali berbicara.

"Mencari _souvenir_?"

Ia bertanya dengan bahasa Korea fasih, mengejutkan Hyukjae. Barulah saat itu Hyukjae menyadari wajahnya oriental.

"Ah, _ne_. _Noona_ orang Korea? Bagaimana _noona_ tau kalau aku orang Korea?"

_Yeoja_ itu terkekeh pelan, "_Ne_, aku lahir di Korea dan besar disana hingga lulus sekolah, kemudian pindah kesini. Tidak ada orang Korea yang tidak mengenalmu, Eunhyuk-_ssi_."

Hyukjae tersenyum ramah dan sedikit malu atas pujian itu. Kemudian ia kembali melihat-lihat kesekeliling toko. Banyak sekali pernak-pernik buatan tangan yang unik. Aksesoris dari kerang, pajangan ala gadis hula, dan sebagainya.

"Mencari hadiah untuk siapa, Eunhyuk-_ssi_? Kalau _souvenir_ biasa, ada gantungan kunci, atau pajangan-pajangan khas Hawaii," sarannya.

"_Ne_. Tapi aku juga mencari hadiah yang sedikit berbeda…" Gumam Hyukjae sambil memainkan sebuah pajangan dari kerang di tangannya.

"Kalau hadiah yang lebih spesifik, ada aksesori. Seperti kalung dan gelang disini."

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan. Kemudian ia melihat barang yang ada satu-persatu dengan teliti. Tatapannya hinggap di sebuah gelang. Sepertinya terbuat dari _ivory_, yang dipahat membentuk lingkaran dedaunan. Beberapa kerang kecil menghiasinya. Terlihat begitu indah, tapi tidak terlalu feminim di saat yang sama. Ia mengambilnya. Jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bagian dalam gelang yang ternyata terukir suatu tulisan.

"Ini… amat cocok untuk Donghae, manis," ia menggumamkan pikirannya tanpa sadar, tersenyum.

"Wah pilihanmu bagus sekali Eunhyuk-_ssi_! Gelang itu bukan buatanku. Itu gelang yang ditemukan dari pulau kecil sana."

Ia menunjuk kearah pulau kecil yang terlihat ditengah lautan, tidak terlalu jauh dari pesisir pantai. Hyukjae melihat kearah gelang di tangannya dan pulau itu bergantian dengan heran.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Konon, ada yang mengatakan pulau itu pulau legenda. Ya, legenda rakyat sekitar biasa. Gelang ini yang diambil dari sana merupakan salah satu 'harta', yang katanya bisa membuat ikatan semakin kuat. Gelang ini ada sepasang. Ini pasangannya."

Ia mengambil gelang serupa dari balik konter dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae memperhatikan kedua gelang tgersebut dan tersenyum. Ia mengangguk, membayarnya dan mengambilnya.

"Baiklah, _gamsahamnida_, -um…"

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum, "Hee Gi. Song Hee Gi."

Hyukjae melontarkan gummy smilenya, "Ah _ne_! _Gamsahae_, Hee Gi _noona_!"

.

.:Late Birthday Present:.

.

**_Naega saranghan S.P.Y_**

**_Geunyeoreul jjocha day and night_**

**_Japhil deut japhiji anha_**

**_Geurimjacheoreom butjiman_**

Donghae mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Ia menggapai _handphone_nya dengan malas. Tanpa melihat nama pemanggil di layarnya, ia menekan tombol hijau yang ada dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Jawabnya dengan malas.

Namun ekspresi ogah-ogahannya langsung berubah ketika orang di seberang mengeluarkan suara. Suara khas yang amat Donghae sukai, meski entah kenapa terdengar agak serak seperti baru bangun tidur. Donghae diam-diam lebih menyukai suaranya seperti itu.

_'Saenggil chukkaeyo, Hae-yah.'_

"Hyukkie!" Seru Donghae riang.

Terdengar Hyukjae terkekeh pelan diseberang, '_Apa aku yang pertama?'_

Donghae melirik jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan tepat dua belas tengah malam waktu Korea Selatan. Ia memundurkan _handphone_nya sesaat, memastikan belum ada pesan masuk. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne_! Kau yang pertama. _Gomawo_, Hyukkie…"

_'Baguslah. Asal kau tau, masih jam lima subuh tanggal empat belas disini. Aku sengaja memasang alarm untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu!'_

Terdengar suara Hyukjae menguap. Donghae tertawa pelan. Kemuramannya beberapa hari belakangan karena Hyukjae yang tidak menghubunginya segera hilang. Hyukjae bahkan telah menyocokkan perbedaan waktu antara Hawaii dan Korea Selatan hanya untuk memberikan ucapan padanya. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang masih dalam batas sahabat, Donghae tentu amat merasa spesial.

_'Maaf aku tidak menghubungimu sejak dua hari lalu. Shootingnya benar-benar padat!'_

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyukkie. Aku paham kok," Donghae tersenyum.

_'Bohong. Pasti kau merajuk. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah tertekukmu itu. Dan Kyuhyun yang meledekmu.'_

Donghae tertawa pelan. Hyukjae memang selalu bisa membacanya persis. Hyukjae ikut terkekeh menyadari bahwa hal itu memang benar telah terjadi. Mereka berbincang-bincang lagi sebentar. Terkadang Hyukjae menguap di sela kata-katanya. Awalnya Donghae menghiraukannya. Tetapi tak lama terdengar Hyukjae kembali menguap.

"Kau kedengaran amat lelah, Hyuk. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

'_Lumayan… Oke tidak, sebenarnya aku amat lelah_,' aku Hyukjae.

"Istirahatlah, atau kau tidak akan bertahan nanti."

_'Ne. *yawn* Baiklah, sekali lagi saenggil chukkae. Tunggu aku pulang, aku punya hadiah untukmu.'_

"_Arra. Gomawo ne_, Hyukkie. _Annyeong_!"

_'Annyeong.'_

Meski suara telepon ditutup telah berbunyi, Donghae masih tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan giginya. Untung saja ia tidur di kamar Hyukjae –_ia diam-diam menyelinap kesana saat Hyukjae tidak ada_– sehingga Leeteuk tidak menangkapnya sedang tersenyum sendiri. Ia memeluk bantal Hyukjae erat-erat, menghirup wangi tubuh Hyukjae yang tersisa disitu dan memejamkan matanya, senyuman malaikat terulas dibibirnya.

Sepertinya ia akan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya dengan amat nyenyak sekarang.

.

.:Late Birthday Present:.

.

"Ayolah… _Ppalli_…!"

Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk _railing lift_ dengan tidak sabar. Wajahnya menunjukkan antusiasme yang amat besar.

Hari ini tanggal delapan belas, yang artinya Hyukjae pulang dari Hawaii. Namun Donghae memiliki jadwal hingga tidak bisa menjemputnya di bandara tadi sore. Kini ia tidak sabar menunggu angkat di panel _lift_ menunjukkan angka sebelas, lantai dimana Hyukjae tinggal. Segera setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai yang dimaksud, Donghae melompat keluar.

*Brak!*

Dengan tergesa ia membuka –atau mungkin membanting– pintu lantai sebelas. Mengejutkan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Terlihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Ryeowook sedang membuka beberapa oleh-oleh dari Hyukjae. Tapi tunggu dulu, mana Hyukjae? Mana orang yang paling dicari-cari Donghae?"

"Dor."

Sebuah suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan tepat di telinga Donghae membuatnya melompat kaget. Setelah itu terdengar suara tawa Hyukjae dari belakangnya. Donghae berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, dari rasa terkejut dan rasa antusias bertemu Hyukjae kembali. Ia berbalik dan memukul pelan bahu Hyukjae.

"_Yah_! Dari mana kau muncul?!" Serunya sambil tertawa.

"Aku tau kau akan datang saat mendengar derap langkah di lorong. Jadi aku bersembunyi untuk mengejutkanmu. Aku berhasil kan?" Tawa Hyukjae.

"Sangat!"

Mereka saling melemparkan cengiran. Kemudian keduanya bergabung dengan yang lain di tengah ruang tamu. Semua terlihat senang dengan oleh-oleh masing-masing yang dibawakan oleh Hyukjae. Terutama Yesung yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti memainkan pajangan kura-kuranya.

"Jadi, mana hadiahku?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ah sebentar, aku ambil dulu."

Setelah itu Hyukjae memasuki kamarnya. Tak lama ia kembali membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru di tangannya. Ia memberikannya kepada Donghae dengan _gummy smile_ yang lebar.

"Ini. Maaf aku tidak sempat memberinya pita."

"_Yah_! Kenapa hanya Donghae yang mendapat oleh-oleh berbeda?" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Itu kado ulang tahunnya, _pabbo_!" Sungmin berujar dan menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa, sementara Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun dengan kekanakan. Hyukjae mengacak rambut Donghae kemudian menguap, merenggangkan kedua tangannya di udara.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur dulu, besok saja sisa oleh-olehnya untuk member lantai dua belas. _Jaljayo_, _yeorobun_!" Pamitnya.

Setelah menguap sekali lagi, Hyukjae berjalan gontai kedalam kamarnya. Ia menutup pintunya dan sepertinya segera pergi tidur. Donghae menatap pintu itu agak sedih, karena mereka baru bertemu sebentar. Tetapi ia memakluminya karena Hyukjae pasti masih merasa amat lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke _dorm_nya saja.

.

.:Late Birthday Present:.

.

Donghae sedang terduduk di sofa _dorm_nya, menimang-nimang kotak biru pemberian Hyukjae dengan senyuman lebar. Sekitar sepuluh menit puas memandangi kotak itu, akhirnya ia membukanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat memegang gelang di dalamnya. Matanya berbinar-binar senang.

"_Daebak_…!"

Gumamnya riang. Ia segera melihat-lihat gelang tersebut lebih lekat. Memakainya, lalu melepasnya lagi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Donghae untuk melihat ukiran di sisi dalam gelang itu. Ia merabanya sambil membaca ukiran tersebut. Meski berbentuk _alphabet_, Donghae masih dapat membacanya.

"_Aloha Au la` oe_…?" Ucapnya kaku dengan lafal yang agak melenceng.

"_Saranghae_," sebuah suara menyebutkan.

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Shindong menunduk di belakangnya, menatap lekat-lekat tulisan di balik gelang itu dari belakang punggungnya. Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"Hah?" Tanyanya heran.

"Itu arti kalimat yang terukir dan yang kau sebutkan barusan. '_Aloha Au la`oe_' itu bahasa Hawaii untuk '_saranghae'_," jelasnya.

Donghae membulatkan matanya, dan ia menganga bodoh menatap gelang itu sebentar. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan menarik-narik kerah baju Shindong.

"_Jeongmal_?!" Serunya.

"S-sesak, l-lepas ik-kan _pabbo_," gumam Shindong.

Donghae melepas cengkramannya, tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi amat sangat terkejut, "_Jeongmal hyung_?" Ulangnya.

"_N-ne_. Nari pernah mengatakannya padaku. Memangnya kau dapat itu dari mana?"

_Hyukjae_.

Nama itu muncul kembali di pikiran Donghae. Matanya kembali membulat menyadari kenyataan itu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shindong, Donghae langsung berlari keluar dengan membawa gelang itu. Meninggalkan Shindong yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa lagi ikan satu itu?"

.

.:Late Birthday Present:.

.

*Blam!*

Pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka dan kembali tertutup lagi saat Donghae memasukinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat Hyukjae yang tadinya tertidur di bawah gelungan selimutnya bergerak dan mengerang. Ia bangkit duduk perlahan di kasurnya, mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan menatap Donghae setengah sadar.

"Hae? Ada ap-"

Ucapannya terpotong. Matanya yang semula setengah terbuka membulat sempurna saat Donghae langsung melompat keatas kasur, duduk di depannya dan menciumnya. Otak baru bangun tidurnya berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Meski Hyukjae masih belum memahami betul situasi tersebut, ia menyadari satu hal. Donghae, sahabatnya, yang diam-diam ia cintai tengah menciumnya. Tanpa mempedulikan hal lain selain kenyataan itu ia merengkuh lembut pinggang Donghae dan mulai memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman itu.

Bibir keduanya bergerak perlahan, melumat satu sama lain dengan lembut. Seolah menyalurkan rasa yang selama ini mereka pendam. Meski keduanya ingin terus seperti itu, kebutuhan mereka akan udara membuat mereka harus melepaskan ciuman itu. Napas mereka sedikit terengah.

"_Nado saranghae_, Hyukkie."

Bisik Donghae setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipinya. Hyukjae menatapnya agak heran. Kemudian Donghae menunjuk gelang yang ia kenakan, tepatnya kearah ukiran yang ada di dalamnya.

"_Gomawo_, atas hadiahnya. Ini ulang tahun terbaik," gumamnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum, mengecup pelan kedua belah pipi Donghae dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Donghae tertawa pelan dan membalas pelukan Hyukjae, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk. Tapi kemudian ia melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Hyukjae malu-malu. Ia menunduk sedikit, saat menanyakan hal berikutnya.

"Jadi sekarang… kita…?"

Hyukjae mengecup pelan bibirnya lagi, "Mulai sekarang kau milikku, _chagiya_."

Donghae tersenyum dan segera kembali memeluk Hyukjae. Mereka saling melempar tatapan penuh cinta. Kemudian Hyukjae menarik Donghae untuk tidur bersamanya malam ini. Keduanya sudah bergelung di bawah selimut. Dengan tangan Hyukjae tersampir di pinggang Donghae, dan Donghae yang bersandar padanya. Mata Donghae sudah terpejam, hampir terlelap saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba berbisik padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hae…"

"Hmm…?"

"Sejujurnya… Aku lupa menanyakan arti ukiran itu pada penjualnya saat membelinya. Aku sama sekali tidak tau artinya adalah '_saranghae'_."

Donghae langsung membuka kembali matanya dan menoleh kearah Hyukjae, yang sedang menatapnya dengan cengiran tak berdosa yang menunjukkan gusinya.

"_Aish jinjja_?!"

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan, "Ah tapi lagipula aku memberikannya padamu. Dan kebetulan aku memang sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," ujarnya santai.

"_Y-yah_! _Aish_! Kalau saja kau tidak sadar dan tidak memiliki perasaan sama-... Kau benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya Lee Hyukjae. Aku hampir saja mempermalukan diriku sendiri! Dasar kau itu-"

Kali ini Hyukjae yang memotong ucapan Donghae dengan sebuah ciuman. Ia kemudian melepasnya dan tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting hasilnya begini. Sekarang, tidur! Aku lelah."

Donghae menggerutu, tapi ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala Donghae terakhir kalinya malam itu, sebelum ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan perlahan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Meski hadiah ini terlambat, _saenggil chukkaeyo_… _Saranghae_, Lee Donghae…"

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Birthday fic buat _uri_ Lee Donghae, seperti yang sudah disebutkan. Sebenernya tadinya dapet ide fic sedih. Tapi masa buat birthday fic ngasih fic angsty aku jadi merasa jahat. Makanya aku ganti jadi yang fluffy aja.

Sekali lagi I wish you a huge happy birthday, _uri_ fishy! Semoga meski umur bertambah, you'll stay as the Lee Donghae we love. The childish handsome fish in my eyes. Berbanggalah karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kurestui dengan _nae_ Hyukkie! #plak #dihajar.

Stay with Hyukjae okay? I ship you two, and I still love you even though I love Hyukjae more. #plak.

With lots and lotsssss of love, your loyal Jew**ELF**ishy, Polaris, EunHaeShipper(I know all these three are the same, but who cares?), **Kim Sun Ri**.


End file.
